The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjustably supporting an endoscope and, more particularly, for supporting an endoscope for viewing different areas at a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient.
Percutaneous surgery is a procedure in which surgical instruments, and typically an endoscope, are inserted through a cannula into the body of a patient. A viewing element, typically a small video camera, is part of the endoscope and is connected to a television monitor so that the surgeon may view the surgical site.
The cannula is a hollow tube. The cannula is inserted through an incision into the body of a patient. The instruments and the endoscope are inserted through the cannula. The cannula also allows the instruments and endoscope to be removed from the body and/or adjusted in the body during the surgery.
A conventional apparatus for supporting the endoscope allows a surgeon to manipulate the surgical instruments without also moving the endoscope. Also, a known support apparatus allows adjustment of the endoscope relative to the cannula for viewing different areas at the surgical site.
In accordance with one feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope that extends through a cannula for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a first part, a second part, and mechanism. The base is associated with the cannula and has a guide portion. The first part is adapted to be fixed to the endoscope. The second part engages the guide portion and is movable relative to the guide portion. The first and second parts are movable together relative to the guide portion. The mechanism is connected between the base and the second part for moving the first and second parts relative to the guide portion to change a position of the endoscope relative to the patient.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The endoscope extends through a cannula into the patient. The apparatus includes a base and a cannula retainer. The cannula retainer engages an outer surface of the cannula to secure the cannula to the cannula retainer. The cannula retainer includes a split ring for engaging a groove on the outer surface of the cannula and a sleeve for receiving the cannula and supporting the split ring. The base is rotatable relative to the sleeve about an axis of the cannula.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The endoscope extends through a cannula into the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a sleeve, and a sleeve retainer. The base supports the endoscope. The sleeve engages an outer surface of the cannula. The base and sleeve are relatively rotatable about an axis of the cannula. The sleeve retainer supports the sleeve and the base. The sleeve retainer includes a member press fit onto an end portion of the sleeve.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The endoscope extends into a cannula and into the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a sleeve, and a support arm. The base supports the endoscope. The sleeve engages an outer surface of the cannula. The base and sleeve are relatively rotatable about an axis of the cannula. The support arm secures the sleeve to a support structure. The support arm includes a first portion for connection to the sleeve and a second portion for interconnecting the first portion and the support structure. The first portion comprises an electrically insulating material electrically insulating the sleeve from the second portion.
In accordance with still yet another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a first part to be fixed to an endoscope, a second part, a screw mechanism, and a pin. The base has a guide portion. The second part is movable in the guide portion and connected with the first part. The first and second parts are movable together relative to the guide portion. The screw mechanism is connected to the second part and is operable to move the first and second parts relative to the guide portion. The pin secures the second part to the screw mechanism. The pin is press fit into recesses in both the second part and the screw mechanism.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The endoscope extends through a cannula into the patient. The apparatus includes a base and a sleeve. The base supports the endoscope. The sleeve engages an outer surface of the cannula. The base and sleeve are relatively rotatable about an axis of the cannula. The sleeve has an internal diameter that increases from an initial diameter as the cannula is inserted into the sleeve and that subsequently springs back toward the initial diameter so that the sleeve grips the cannula.
In accordance with still another feature of the present invention, an apparatus supports an endoscope for viewing a surgical site in a patient during surgery on the patient. The apparatus includes a base, a structure, and a screw mechanism. The base has a guide portion. The structure is adapted to be fixed to the endoscope. The structure engages the guide portion and is movable relative to the guide portion. The screw mechanism is connected between the base and the structure. At least a portion of the screw mechanism is rotatable to slide the structure relative to the guide portion to change a position of the endoscope relative to the patient. The screw mechanism includes a first threaded spindle having female threads and a second threaded spindle rotatable about an axis relative to the female threads in the first threaded spindle. The first threaded spindle has a lip portion for limiting axial displacement of the first threaded spindle relative to the second threaded spindle.